In certain contexts, display systems have been designed to include images that are blended together and presented to a user as a combined image that the user perceives as a single image. Presenting a combined image to a user may require blending the images together so that differences in the images are not readily apparent to a viewer. A Head Mounted Display (HMD) that includes a display system that blends images may present unique challenges in blending images.